zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Zac Nichols the Ghost Bat
Zac Nichols the Ghost Bat is the Speed member of Team Bloodlines. His fellow teammates and best friends are Melissa Tang the Chinese Dragon and Ian Reindl the Emperor Penguin. Zac is an expert on stealth and espionage as well as in the technical field. Besides being the Speed of the group, Zac regularly finds himself being the subject of Melissa's magical experiments, much to his annoyance, but enjoys them nothing less. Physical description Zac is a tall brown furred bat with pale skin and has bat wings on his arms. He has a horn sticking out of the middle of his muzzle above his nose. He has spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a purple scarf ontop of a dark green jacket and a black shirt along with a pair of white sneakers with blue trimming. He wears a pair of bracers as well as a backpack that folds out into a larger pair of wings, he also wears a pair of tech goggles with green lenses. Personality Zac is rather friendly and kind hearted who knows how to relax. Despite this, he does have a tendency to over think about and over work situations while forgetting major or minor details in the process which makes him confused. He isn't afraid to speak his mind and can be very blunt and straight forward no matter how harsh his words are. He has very low tolerance for stupidity and incompetence which can easily agitate him but knows when someone's joking around. Abilites Zac is a top class rogue who knows his way around a fight and utilizes stealth and tactics when in the field. Powers *Imbuement: As a result of being Melissa's test subject for what is all of her spells. Zac is capable of being enhanced with temporary abilities that are both biologically and magically powerful. **Transformation: When cast on him, Zac is capable of altering his physical and biologically appearance to anything he desires. Much to his chagrin, he finds himself at both the positive and negative end of this as a result of being Melissa's guinea pig. **Weapon summoning: Zac is capable of summoning a variety of magical weaponry from within a pocket dimension he shares with Melissa, he can summon and dispel multiple weapons at once. **Levitation: Despite being able to fly naturally, Zac's flight can be enhanced with the use of levitation magic which allows him to fly at increased speeds. **Technomagic: Through imbuement, Zac is capable of using technomagic to create and control technological machines. Though there is a limit to how much he can control. **Shadow manipulation: Through the use of imbuement, Zac is capable of manipulating shadow matter to his will, using it to his advantage when sneaking around or in combat. **Invisibility: Through the use of his Stealth-Tech, Zac is able to turn invisible for a short period of time. **Feral transformation: As a result of a disastrous spell by Melissa, Zac gained a transformation that him and his teammates called Feral Form. In Feral Form, Zac becomes a large anthropomorphic bat with his hands and arms becoming a pair of giant bat wings and his tail turning into a prehensile tail. Though he is powerful, Zac is unable to think rationally and becomes a wild force of destruction. His increased speed makes him incredibly hard to target but also a deadly assassin, capable of picking off multiple targets at once. The transformation is temporary and Zac will revert back to his normal self after some time. Despite the destructive nature of Feral Form, Zac is capable of shifting parts of his body into his Feral Form state but will only use the full thing as a last resort. *Echolocation: A natural biological ability of Zac is his ability to see in the dark by using sound as a way to form an image of the room around him. Skills *Close quarters combat: Zac is capable of defending himself in close quarters combat but more commonly with a weapon than fists. *Armed combat: Through some training with Melissa, Zac has become rather adept at using a variety of weapons. *Creativity and ingenuity: He is rather creative and inventive, capable of producing a variety of traps. *Mechanical intuition: Zac is highly skilled at creating traps and various machines with ease. Weaknesses *Laziness: Despite his strong work ethic, Zac can be rather lazy and procrastinate at times if something is too hard and puts him off from working on it. *Overconfidence: Zac can be rather cocky and get ahead of himself and ends up leading to him making mistakes or messing plans up, but he can bring himself back around once he notices his errors. *Temperament: Despite his focused demeanour, Zac can easily be annoyed or angered by something and will easily lash out at somebody. *Tendency to forget details: Zac sometimes has a tendency to miss specific details in regards to some matters, which Melissa generally points out for him. *Insomnia: Zac's tendency to work late into the night often results in him over sleeping and being some what scatterbrained the next day. Equipment *Techno-Specs: Zac wears a pair of goggles that function as a heads up display when in the field, he also uses them when working on new projects or aiming with his crossbow. *Stealth-Tech: Zac wears a portal computer on his right arm that also allows him to turn invisible. He also uses it when ever he needs to download data or check in other events. *Crossbow pistol: Zac carries around with him a crossbow pistol and uses this as his main form of attack, it's been enchanted by Melissa to fire energy bolts instead of standard ammunition. Trivia *Zac is the Sonic the Hedgehog-styled sona of Dingo-Sniper. Category:A to Z Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male